


All In Your Honour

by ValNyte



Series: Twisted Words [3]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Jamil Viper (mentioned), Whump, pre-release
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22266565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValNyte/pseuds/ValNyte
Summary: Fall in love with a villain and he will be your heaven, while he will be others' hell.
Relationships: Kalim Al-Asim/Reader
Series: Twisted Words [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599826
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	All In Your Honour

"Enough," your small whisper goes unnoticed as the man places yet another heavy crown onto your head. You knew it to be extravagant, rose gold marble and wrought with jewels larger than ostrich eggs, the finest artists of the land had broken their hands and backs just for this to be made - all in your honour. Kalim's sultana. A lovely coronation befitting of someone with such a prestigious rank - with the sacrifice of thousands of lives. 

For deception is his specialty. The dormant serpent had awakened, and he reminded you of _that fault of yours,_ every damned day.

"Head higher, my dear queen," Kalim brought two hands down to your chin and slowly brought it up. You now stood straight as a board. A snap of his fingers brought the closest mute servant to where the both of you were at the dais, and a ruby-laden mirror was given to him. You saw your reflection and you wanted to throw the mirror away immediately. 

"Beautiful as always, but better with the crown on your head. Nobody would dare to spit your holy name after they see you in full glory." He placed a kiss on your hand, a move at once romantic and serpent-like. Lithe movements, a convincing tongue, the intent to strike, he proved even more than Jamil whom he had ordered to be killed earlier on. The servants all bowed their heads.

"We go, now, my little dove." When he stepped forward, you did too, your beautiful bracelets were chains after all. And who else would they lead to, aside from the Corrupted Sultan of the Sand?


End file.
